


One Night Only

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Extreme AU, so AU it hurts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Blameedoraslass--she started it. *grin*  Another for the "Rock" challenge ontolkien_weekly, and actually part of a longer piece that's been in the works for, oh, about two years. *grin*





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/profile)[edoraslass](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/)\--she started it. *grin* Another for the "Rock" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and actually part of a longer piece that's been in the works for, oh, about two years. *grin*

The walls of the first circle echoed with noise as everyone fought to get a word in.

"QUIET!!!" Gandalf bellowed. "There's a hundred thousand out there waiting for you. Let's make it good, boys. GO, GO, GO!" The gates opened, and they marched out.

Isildur rapped out the beat on drums, Faramir set up a sustained chord on bass, and Aragorn and Boromir came crashing in on lead guitar, mugging and sharing the microphone--and as the walls of Minas Tirith echoed the first notes of "We Built This City," the crowd went wild.

The Sons of Gondor had returned!


End file.
